warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountainstar's Destiny - Allegiances
ThunderClan: Leader: Sparrowstar - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Deputy: Firefur - Dark ginger tom with forest green eyes. Medicine Cat: Willowclaw - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Leafheart - Slender brown she-cat with blue eyes Cometdash - Golden and white tom with green eyes Featherfur- Fluffy, gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Berryfur- Reddish-brown tom with green eyes Wildspirit - Dark ginger tom with fur that sticks up all over the place Sootface - gray she-cat with a darker gray head Lionheart- Golden tom with green eyes and long fur Stoneclaw- Gray tom with orange eyes Rabbitjump - Brown she-cat with long hind legs and gray eyes Cloverheart - Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly Tornadowind - Black tom with silver, swirling stripes and blue eyes Redclaw - Reddish brown tom with blue eyes Nightslash - Black tom with silver eyes Poppy - White she-cat with dark ginger patches and green eyes Roseheart - Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes Breezeflight - Sleek, shiny black she-cat with blue eyes Crowtalon - Well-muscled, black tom with green eyes Bumblebuzz - Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Wavecrash - White tom with blue-gray spotches and amber eyes Blizzardmist - Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Foxflame - Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Runningfoot - Skinny black tom with silver eyes Tigerflower - Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden splotches and amber eyes Graycloud - White she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes Foxclaw - Reddish- ginger tom with green eyes Dragonheart - Golden tom with a ginger muzzle and green eyes Icestorm - White she-cat with silver eyes Copperpelt- Golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes Mistyflower - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Lightningfoot - Black she-cat streaked with jagged white stripes and blue eyes Creekwater - Blue-gray tom with green eyes Snowdapple - White she-cat with pale gray streaks and amber eyes Wolfpelt - Shaggy dark gray tom with amber eyes Gustheart - Gray and white tom with amber eyes Eagleflight - Dark brown tabby tom with white streaks and green eyes. Nettlefoot - Spiky-fured brown tom with amber eyes Flashfur - Black tom with a white head, chest, and underbelly and blue eyes Birdfeather - Black she cat with blue eyes Apprentices: None Queens: Lightfeather - Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Firefur's kits, Mountainkit: Dark brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, Flowerkit: Black she-cat with ginger flecks and green eyes, Blazekit: Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes, Galekit: Gray tom with orange eyes Duststorm - Cream colored she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Berryfur's kits, Falconkit: Golden tabby tom, Cloudkit: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, Featherkit: White she-cat with black markings that look like feathers and orange eyes. Elders: Dawnfur - Golden she-cat with amber eyes Whiterose - Very pale gray almost white she-cat with golden eyes Blue-eyes - White she-cat with striking blue eyes Stormclaw - Gray and white tom with amber eyes Flowerpetal - Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of white and amber eyes Sandyfoot- White she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes Megan - Former kittypet she-cat with a ginger pelt and blue eyes Honeyheart - Cream colored she-cat with green eyes Category:Allegiance